


Pearl cat of Salineas

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra and mermista sibling au, Etheria - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Redemption, Salineas, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, Therapy, Water Powers, catra and mermista need hugs, catra has powers, runestones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Catra wants to rewrite her wrongs so she goes to Salineas to rewrite the wrongs and free it from the hordes clutches by returning Mermista’s runestone. By doing so, she becomes connected to the pearl of Salineas and works on helping those she hurt; especially Mermista.(Catra is adopted by big sister Mermista AU)(Magic Catra AU)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), catra and Mermista - siblings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pearl cat of Salineas

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the randomness of my mind for my she-ra AU!

Catra had no idea why she was doing what she was doing as she sneaked into the horde occupied Salineas that she had helped destroy. All its citizens looked miserable and she frowned. Why? Why had she let her pride and all those nasty festering emotions hurt others?! They were innocent! In her arms was the Salineas rune stone; the sea pearl. The horde had taken it but luckily hadn’t taken the moonstone, sword of protection, heart blossom and fractal flake. Mermista had become weaker since the pearl had been removed from the arch above her coral blue throne but didn’t loose her powers fully.

And catra was going to return it and free Salineas. She had no right to ask for forgiveness for what she did but she could make it right by freeing them and driving the horde off alongside putting the runestone back. It was a start of putting everything right from all the atrocities she had committed. Adora was right, she should have just followed her when they attacked Thaymor.

Catra knew that by doing this, she had made herself a traitor to the horde and no had no where to go but she couldn’t care anymore. Something in her mind just gave up caring. She dies trying to save Salineas? Didn’t care. Adora wants to stab her with her sword? Fine, go ahead. She didn’t care. Angella wanted her dead too? Ok then, kill her. She didn’t care anymore and If going out doing one good thing in her life was how it was meant to be, then so be It. She would do it. 

Mermista didn’t deserve what she had put her through. None of the princesses did. They were just trying to protect their home from being mercilessly destroyed by Hordak and his crones. She managed to sneak into the throne room without being detected and climbed up with precise ease and agility to the arch where the pearl once sat.

It was huge but to her, It wasn’t heavy. 

She frowned at the pearl and put her forehead against it. “I’m so sorry for the atrocities i have committed against you, your home and princess. Please, help me do one good thing In my life and drive the horde away and heal Salineas.” She muttered as a tear dripped onto its beautiful shiny surface which she quickly wiped away and put It back in place.

The effect was instant.

The pearl shone brightly and let out a pulse wave making her almost loose her balance and hold onto the arch. The blue light was beautiful and she watched as the sea gate sparked to life; glittering and shimmering like sunlight on water. It was beautiful and it stopped anyone coming in. 

Mermista went rigid as her eyes widened. No way. Her runestone, it had been retuned to Salineas; giving her, her full power back. She began to glow blue making everyone In the war room look at her in confusion. “Mermista are you ok? You’re glowing.” Angella asked her making her laugh and nod, flexing her hands. “I’m more than ok! Someone put the pearl back In its place!” Their eyes widened as they stared in shock. 

“But how?! We’re all here!”

Mermista said “I think i know who it is.” If it was who she thought it was, she was going to both smack and hug the bitch.

Catra stared at the beautiful sea gate when a pulse of magic had her look at the pearl again eyes widening when a soft female voice echoed In her head. “I heard your call for help. I can see how much you want to atone and help the ones you’ve hurt and I will help you accomplish that. You will be the first non-princess to connect to a runestone.”

The glow of the pearl travelled up her arm and encompassed her entire body In the light as power began to feed Into her, like a drop of water finally becoming a waterfall. Catras eyes shone with tears and she smiled. “Thank you for believing in me.” She mumbled and her look changed.

Her hair was in a high ponytail with a hair comb decorated in pearls, shells and a jewel encrusted star fish easily visible. She had gold cuffs around her wrists that were identical to Mermista’s ones. She had dark blue baggy pants cuffed by metal cuffs at the ankle with blue stripes down the sides and a scale design on it. The belt was slight thick and had a a scaled pattern till it go to the back and front hanging sashes that started off smaller at the front and bigger at the bottom that had sea inspired embroidery work and pearls. Her top had been replaced with light blue bra top that had a next like pattern on it with a few shells and one star fish in the centre. The gold ring bands sat on her up arms beautifully, tying the look together.

Once the glowing stopped, she looked at herself, ears and tail swishing in awe and smiled. “Let’s do this!” She said and jumped down, rushing out the throne room to the ruins of Salineas. She kept to the shadows, counting how many horde soldiers there were. ‘29. 29 people with 8 tanks and 10 flags. Ok catra, you have this.’ She thought to herself as the remaining citizens looked at the sea gate as horde soldiers demanded what was going on.

“What Is going on?!”  
“Who put the pearl back?!”  
“Come out princesses! We know you’re there!”  
“You’re dead when we get your hands on you!”

She smirked and lifted her hand, water following as she finally spoke to them.

“Aww, you confused~? Good!” A stream of water ended up blasting many soldiers into the water where they struggled to swim as they were now stuck In the water and unable to move. They looked up at her In shock and she giggled. Ok, this was so much fun. “C-catra?! What are you doing?! What happened to you?! Explain yourself!” Octavia demanded as she glared up at the filthy traitor above her.

Catra looked at her and put a finger to her lips in mocking thought. “I had enough. I finally came to my senses and realised how much of a coward i was in destroying this place and everything else I’ve done because I wanted to prove that i was not the little mongrel people told me i was. I’m going to right my wrongs and it’s starting with Salineas!” Catra chuckled and looked down at them, eyes glowing playfully. “Aww, look at you all.” She grabbed one by the helmet and said “Tell Hordak i said “fuck you.” And the get opened as Catra commanded the wave of water with the soldiers out of Salineas; gate closing behind them.  
Ok, 19 down. 10 more horde soldiers to go!

Many who remained fired at her with their plasma guns but she didn’t care. She rushed around, beating up anyone who tried to attack; knocking them Into the water with jets of water, punches, kicks and trips. Soon all soldiers were gone but their tanks and flags remained, making her growl and ears go down. They needed to go!

With the control of the water she had, she managed -just barely- to get all the ships and tanks out which was hard as they were heavy but she managed to get them all out. The flags were tossed into a fire that had been started and she watched In satisfaction as they burned into ashes. “Good riddance.” She growled and looked at the buildings. They were still destroyed.

‘I can answer that.’ The pearl said and the whole kingdom lit up blue as the magic of the pearl runestone covered everything. Houses began to rebuild and soon everything looked like it used to before the horde attacked. Catra smiled and let tears fall. She had finally done one good thing in her life! She had freed and saved Salineas!

“W-why?” A voice croaked and she turned round to see an elderly woman look at her with an unreadable expression. “Why did you save our home when you destroyed it?” She asked making catra wipe her eyes. 

“Because i was wrong. I hurt everyone else trying to approve to my abuser and the one i loved who pretty much sided with her that I wasn’t the lowlife animal who was good for nothing. But what did i do? I proved them right by destroying things and hurting people; so they were right about that at least but I figured of I’m going to die, Im going to do it saving the places i destroyed and giving them their live back. I cant apologise enough as i know it wont undo what i did, but if i can give people a place to return to, then i will do it. And i started with Salineas.” She explained, ears going down and tail curling around herself.

The elderly lady and everyone shared a look before she sighed and put a hand on her shoulder making her look up. “You’re right, it won’t undo what you’ve done but it’s a start. You saved our home and whilst we may not fully trust you, you can earn it. You can earn everything back and you’re showing you’re willing to put the work in. And never call yourself a lowlife animal, you aren’t one.” Catras tears started anew as big tears rolled down her cheek and her shoulders shook.

The woman gave her a hug. The others felt a bit bad. This explained a few things about her but she was right. They wouldn’t fully trust her but she was willing to earn it and saving them all was a start. 

Sea Hawk and the princesses alongside Angella got close to Salineas and Mermista cried tears of joy. Her home was back and It looked brand new. Even the sea gate was back up and running! “Salineas is back!” She weeped happily as Glimmer, Bow and Adora gave her a hug. For once, she was too relieved to hide how she felt behind her snark and sarcasm. She never thought she’d see Salineas like this ever again.

“But how did this happen? It was in utter blazes last time i saw this place.” Glimmer said as they got to the sea gate; its pearlescent shine shining down on them. “This shouldn’t have been possible!” 

Adora looked around and said “The magic here is happy. Someone else did all this but Mermista do you know who It is?” She asked as Mermista wiped her tears away and opened the sea gate which allowed them to sail through. The citizens of Salineas saw her and rushed over. “Princess Mermista! You’re back!”

Mermista got out the boat and smiled happily at her now restored kingdom and she was going to protect her home even more than before. “I am home.” Thats when she saw Catra who looked out of place and awkward but her red puffy eyes shows she had been crying. As the others got out and saw her Glimmer glared an growled “horde scum!” As she got ready to fire her magic but Mermista went “No. let me.”

The others blinked as Mermista walked over to Catra and delivered the harshest smack to the face that had Catra realign and cup her cheek as she mumbled “I deserved that and more.” Mermista nodded, face expressionless. “Yes you did. You destroyed my home but you were only one puzzle piece to that whole operation so i cant blame you 100% and secondly,” she hugged Catra tightly. “Thank you so much for helping free Salineas.”

Catra’s eyes widened, her cheek sore and swollen but she hugged back, misty eyed. “You’re welcome water princess.”

The others stared with jaws on the floor and eyes wide in shock.

“WHAT?!”


End file.
